


Sexual Healing

by soundofthesurf



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M, OT 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofthesurf/pseuds/soundofthesurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re too busy with this new-found constellation, the long lost missing member being back, reminding them of how it used to be, how joyful, how pleasurable, how unbearably exciting it was, before it all turned around, turned into anger and pain and disappointment, and then fell apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Some OT 5 -smut for your pleasure. Who needs a plot when these five lads are in the story? :)
> 
> Beta-ed by the fabulous przed! Thank you once more, dear! <3

Gary loves to watch them. He always has. It was his role back then, kind of. He’d never thought he’d get that position back. He’d never even thought he’d missed it. But judging from the state of arousal he’s in – he definitely did.

He can’t exactly say when it started being more than the usual hanging around. When it started being something that had got lost the day Robbie had left. The day they’d told him to go.

Maybe it was when Jason said he hadn’t brought a pair of swimming trunks. “Of course, you didn’t” Howard growled, “who’d have thought you need them in a house with a pool in L.A. in August?”

Maybe it was when Robbie said he couldn’t lend Jason a pair because he didn’t own any. “Never need them – it’s my house, ya know?!” Rob said, causing Mark to chuckle in a way Gary had never heard him chuckle before.

Maybe it was when Howard just shrugged his shoulders at all of this, took his trunks off and jumped into the pool. Not without granting the others enough time to adore his perfect arse. This was Howard, after all.

Maybe it was when they all retreated to this gigantic outdoor-daybed Rob’s had by the side of the pool and Gary realized how perfectly Mark, wet, naked, scarily skinny Markie, fit into Robbie’s embrace when he snuggled up on him, his head resting on Rob’s broad chest.

Maybe it was when Rob tightened the embrace by pulling Mark even closer, giving his shoulders a firm but tender squeeze, before slowly running his fingers down Mark’s back, stroking and caressing his still so soft skin, gently, then resting his hand on Mark’s lower back, displaying the word LOVE tattooed on his fingers. Perfect match.

Maybe it was when Howard flopped down next to Mark, still wet and naked and gloriously big, in every meaning of the word. A marble Adonis come to life. Sprawling all of his sculpted beauty over his side of the enormous daybed.

Maybe it was when Jason elegantly sank down next to Robbie, not even trying to let the towel around his hips do its job of hiding what really he had no intention of concealing anyway.

Maybe it was the look Howard gave Jason when their eyes briefly met over the heads of the other two.

Maybe it was the look Robbie gave Gary, when he decided to settle down on the lounger opposite what the others had declared their playground. The “are-you-sure-you-want-to-miss-this?”-look.

If you’d ask Gary, he’d probably say it was the moment Jason started running his fingers over Robbie’s tattoos, asking what every single one of them meant while tracing their shapes with his fingertips, leaving Robbie slightly shuddering under his touch, eagerly watched by Mark, whose chin still rested on Rob’s chest. For a while Rob would explain the different meanings, pepper the given information with little anecdotes from how he got the idea, to how the places he got them done looked and smelled. But the more Jason’s fingers worked their way down Rob’s belly, the less Rob spoke. By the time Jason’s hands were below Rob’s navel, Rob had stopped talking altogether. It’s difficult to talk when you’re breathing that heavily.

Mark is watching Rob’s reactions curiously. It’s strangely comforting to see they haven’t changed much. First Rob has his eyes wide open, watching, carefully observing what Jason’s doing, but once a certain amount of sensation is reached, he does what he always did – he closes his eyes and lets go. Mark was always a bit envious of the way Robbie was able to give in. To this very day it takes Mark a whole lot longer to accept that someone amazing wants him, that it’s really happening, that he can just close his eyes and forget the world and all its worries and purely enjoy. That he deserves to enjoy. Lost in his thoughts he runs his fingers softly around Rob’s nipple, causing Rob to let out a couple of noises that make Howard chuckle.

Howard has left his sprawled out position and lifted his torso up, supporting himself on his elbows, to have a better view of the love triangle next to him. Enjoying the sight of Rob’s huge erection pointing skywards. He can see Jason’s hand still teasing Rob’s belly, seemingly unwilling to go any deeper – yet. Howard grins – he’s got his own painful experience with waiting for Jason’s hands to finally get there, but he also knows it’s worth the wait, because, love it or leave it – the bastard’s timing is fucking perfect.

Howard can see Mark kissing and biting Rob’s nipple, red spots of arousal on his cheeks, his hard cock pressing against Rob’s leg. Mark, Howard muses, is always so adorably pretty when he’s shagging. And with this happy thought Howard decides to leave the observing position to Gary and join in the party. He shifts his body and closes in on Mark and embraces him from behind, expertly slipping his cock in between Mark’s legs. Mark hums delightedly.

As does Rob, but for different reasons. Jason has finally had mercy on him or decided the timing’s right now. First he only runs his fingers up and down Rob’s shaft, softly, teasing, nearly making Rob giggle. Then he caresses his head, running his forefinger around it, once, twice, slowly increasing the pressure. Robbie fights the urge to shriek like a girl. When Jason’s hand finally closes in on him, he doesn’t fight the “oh, yeah, babyyy” slipping out of his mouth. Why should he, when all his body shudders anyway? Jason smiles and starts working, slowly rubbing up and down Rob’s cock. Yes, Jason loves to give pleasure. Nice one.

Gary watches the mound of heat and breathlessness and ecstasy that is his band with delight, but from a safe distance still. He marvels at the beauty of it all, the sweetness of Markie’s little arse, and the magnificence of Robbie’s throbbing cock. Of Jason’s beautiful fingers all around it, and Howard’s strong arms all around Mark. He enjoys the sight of all of their entangled limbs, and their hands touching each other, everywhere, without shame or fear of being rejected. All of their their moans and gasps and shudders, the closed eyes, the unspoken understanding between them. Their moving around each other, on top of each other, gripping and hugging and holding on tightly and letting go again. Their kissing each other, deeply, like they really mean it, like all’s forgiven. Howard’s lips on Robbie’s. Mark’s tongue playing with Jason’s. Jason kissing Howard, with one hand still around Robbie’s cock and the other one holding Mark’s hand. Them lot, them band of brothers.

Gary sighs.

For the first time in all those years Gary really wished he could be more than just an observer. Not just because his throbbing erection painfully reminds him it wants some attention too. Not just because he fears none of them will break away from the pleasure and the sensation to come over and satisfy his needs, even if he begged for it. No, because he fears he’s going to be left out forever if he doesn’t dare and join them. Make his move, play his part, get his share. Be brave.

They’re too busy with this new-found constellation, the long lost missing member being back, reminding them of how it used to be, how joyful, how pleasurable, how unbearably exciting it was, before it all turned around, turned into anger and pain and disappointment, and then fell apart. Only to haunt them and hurt madly for the next fourteen years.

But no more, not after tonight.

Gary still hesitates, wondering, questioning. Is he ready for this? Howard catches his eye and smiles at him, in that silent way that never fails to lift Gary’s spirits. Howard, of all people, who was the most reluctant to let Robbie back in, who wanted to protect what they had regained together without him, is now in the middle of reconciling, healing, with Robbie’s arms around him, and Jason snuggling up on him and Mark working his tongue around his cock. He’s in the middle of bliss, close to the edge, but he takes the time to give Gary that smile, that nod, that “c’mon, mate”, before his head falls back on the pillow and his eye lids flutter and he comes in Mark’s mouth.

Gary smiles and makes a decision.

When Howard opens his eyes again, there’s a new pair of hands involved. And there’s a new pair of lips joining in the kissing, and a new tongue licking sensitive parts of their sensitive bodies. Howard grins, and shifts and turns and accidentally kicks Rob’s ribs until he’s found him. Until he’s found Gary, and drags him over and rests a heavy hand on his neck and gives him a big sloppy kiss and mumbles “welcome, mate”. Gary feels hands all over his body, lips kissing his temple, and a tongue licking his erection. He closes his eyes and figures it doesn’t matter whose hands and lips and tongues are where, because he loves and trusts them all the same. No need to be scared. He can feel himself falling and he knows he’s never been happier to be one fifth of this band.

That night, when they finally fall asleep under the stars, naked, spoilt, satisfied, happy beyond belief, they know they’ve got it back, and they deserve it. All of it and more. It’s all right here on this lounger under the stars. It’s all they ever needed. It’s complete.

And oh-so-sweet.


End file.
